


Lapis’s World

by Blue_Topaz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lapidot Week, Lapidot Week 2019, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: Lapis and Peridot go on a date, a known face shows up





	Lapis’s World

The waves from the shore echoed less and less the deeper Peridot went. The sand beneath her feet wet as it was left much deeper footprints in the bank then Peridot had though would be there. Several types of marine life swimming around Peridot with seemingly as much curiosity about her as she had for them.

Just then a much larger being swam past Peridots triangle hair then a mere fish. With blue yoga pants now swimming just in her view the rest of the owner just out of sight. With a bit of a silent laugh Peridot looks up with a over the top frustrated facial expression at her lover Lapis Lazuli.

Lapis just smiled mischievously back at Peridot now that they where well away from the beach and truly into the ocean. Lapis was endlessly amused by Peridots insistence to strap heavy weights to herself so she could walk instead of swim into the ocean. Even though this was their first time together in the ocean itself they had done underwater stuff before and they had learned not to talk sense if the pair did water would fill them up to an degree that was rather unpleasant through their mouths.

Earlier that day they had been talking about possible things to do with just the two of them. They had eventually decided upon after a rambling discussing that going on one of those “dates” would be the best idea. After having recently come to the conclusion they where close enough to be compared to some of the “lovers” from camp pining hearts.

Peridot stops as she notices there is a huge fall off between where she is now and the rest of the ocean. Lapis continued to swim in front of Peridot giving her a mischievous smile. Peridot returned in with her trademark energetic smile and leapt off to allow herself to sink to the bottom of this steep drop off.

The dive down was quick and exhilarating for Peridot watching so many types of fish pass by along the way. The water rushing through Peridots triangle hair feeling particularly nice. After about 30 seconds of falling Peridot realized that she should have reached the bottom by now and looked around confused.

Lapis’s Swam down to Peridot and motioned to herself with a held in laugh. Lapis had been using her hydrokinisis powers to hold Peridot in mid fall about halfway down. Knowing that Peridot would soon react Lapis let the water go and allowed Peridot to fall the rest of the way down.

Swimming down to the bottom to meet Peridot just as she landed Lapis could help but burst out laughing taking in water in the process when she saw the green gem. Peridot had gone into one of her usual angry fits and was stomping and flailing around everywhere however Lapis always knew they where safe. Over time Lapis had seen that Peridot knew how to keep her rages to just expending energy and not harming any of being in the process which let her just enjoy how cute the triangle haired gem was doing it.

After a few moments of getting her frustration out Peridot couldn’t help but admire just how beautiful Lapis was. Peridot quickly noticed that Lapis looked way more comfortable in her new look then she did in the old one. Peridot quickly found that gave Lapis a glow that made the water gem an enhancement to her natural beauty and grace.  
Lapis then decided to pick up Peridot using her water powers to show her along the seabed much faster then just walking. Lapis noticed Peridot moving to say something so she held up a hand trying to get across that the green gem just needs to trust her on this one. Of course once Peridot saw this she calmed down like Lapis knew they would.

Lapis had a goal in mind that they would need to move at her enhanced flying stroke swimming speeds to get there in an hour instead of a few weeks. So the sea sped by like a greased up bull through a china store. Lapis also knew however that Peridots eyesight was some of the best among gems as that green gems kind needed it to work with all the machinery and code they are surrounded by. Thus Peridot could see almost everything as it passed by despite their great speed.

As they sped along Peridot was fascinated with all the marine life she had never witnessed before. Inevitably however her eyes wander back to the Lapis Lazuli whom she cared about so much. Peridot felt so close to Lapis that she could almost fuse with her right then and there, but something within herself was preventing that from happening.

After a little while of travel they reach it, a even steeper drop that goes miles and miles deep into the earth itself. Even though Peridot had once drilled to the center of the earth this enormity of this crack within the planet shocked Peridot by its pure size and magnitude. Peridot had learned a lot about how life had evolved on earth and now was deeply curious what could have possibly evolved down there.

Peridot looked over at Lapis to try to see what her plan was now. To Peridots enormous surprise Lapis does that thing the humans call kissing right on the green gems lips. Peridot doesn’t fight back and try’s to return the gesture however just as she does Lapis jumps backwards and starts sinking into the gigantic crevice with a smile on her face.

Not hesitating for a second Peridot leapt in after Lapis using her magnetic powers to control her decent wanting to make sure she kissed back. Sinking into the empty depths together wondering what sort of life they will find. Through the darkness each of their happinesses in each other caused their gems to glow allowing some level of sight.

They had yet to reach any sort of bottom yet something in their vision just barley in sight caught their attention. A long white tentacle just hanging out in the waters near them. Both Lapis and Peridot looked at it with a lot of curiosity as it slowly started to move.

For a moment the tentacle just moved slowly luring Peridot and Lapis into a false sense of security. The moment that state was reached however the tentacle shot out and wrapped itself around Lapis pulling her into the darkness. Acting instantly without hesitation Peridot used her metal powers to pull the weights on her legs towards Lapis meaning Peridot heads towards the danger feet first.

The light from Lapis’s gem brought enough so Peridot could see the giant eye and many tentacles. It was then Peridot realized what it must be, that legendary giant squid she had read about in a few novels. There was no time to worry about how powerful a foe it was though as her Lapis Lazuli was in danger.

Lapis started to use her water powers to fight back but then something flew past her face. Lapis realized once it hit the giant eye of this creature that Peridot had taken the weights off her legs and used them as weapons against the beast. With the creature in pain Lapis was able to force her way out of the tentacle just to see Peridot coming right towards her.

Peridot reached out her arms and wrapped them around Lapis pulling herself in enough to kiss Lapis right this second. Lapis couldn’t help but return the kiss much to Peridots delight. It started to feel like they where truly one being made out of two parts.

The blinding light forced the giant squid to close its eyes for a moment out of reflex. Its animal instincts making sure to protect its eyes. When it opened them however it was quite the confusing site.

In place of the two gems there was now one over 8 foot tall one with ocean blue skin. She has amazingly long hair thats tied back behind her head into a giant triangle ponytail that goes down most of her back. Her four eyes blinked with surprise behind blue and green sharp glasses that looked down to see her hourglass body that had a suit and knee length skirt on it with long socks match with green high heels. The suit had different shades of green for each part of it and the skirt was cyan green.

The new gem Apatite spun around to confirm what had just happened before getting the biggest smile on its face. She started to dance in the dorkiest way possible to celebrate them finally coming to be. Completely forgetting about the giant squid floating right next to her.

The second the squid even twitched Apatite stoped dancing and turned to stare at it with an emotionless stare. The squid froze its flight or fight instincts confusing it as the beast wasn’t even sure what this thing was anymore. Before a conclusion could be reached for the squid Apatite held out her hand and a sunken ship from the top of the crevice smashed into the squid dragging it down into the darkness again.

Apatite then shot herself up back to the surface having wings made of water and trace metals giving them a silver glare. Laughing hysterically as she shot up into the sky’s well above where planes fly. Taking a look around she then spotted beach city and started her dive back to earth to go tell Steven what had just happened.


End file.
